Teme, katanya aku mengidap Schizophrenia!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto si tukang usil, histeris mengganggu Sasuke yang sibuk bekerja dengan kalimat, Teme! Katanya aku mengidap schizophrenia. SasuNaru always. Suka-suka Fujodanshi sajalah. Boyslove


Naruto berjalan menuju dapurnya, dia melihat Shizune, pelayan baru di rumahnya kini tampak asyik mencuci piring memunggunginya. Naruto menatap sosok dewasa di depannya sebentar, pemuda dua puluh tahun itu akhirnya tersenyum aneh, mengukir sebuah seringaian.

"Shizune-_san_, Sasuke datang. Tolong keluarkan kue yang ada di kulkas, buatkan juga aku spaghetti. Pakai telur, ya, dan beri saos extra pedas yang banyak." Naruto berkata panjang lebar, Shizune langsung mencuci kedua tangannya yang berlumur busa, berbalik dan tersenyum pada majikan barunya.

"Baik, Naruto-_sama_."

"Jangan lupa pakai pisang, selainya pakai selai stroberi saja." Naruto masih berkata santai, tidak peduli pada Shizune yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Apa maksud Tuan mudanya itu? Memintanya membuat spaghetti dicampur pisang dan selai stroberi?

Apa Naruto-_sama_ baik-baik saja?

"Untuk Sasuke, buatkan dia kopi pahit saja, gulanya yang banyak."

Shizune semakin bingung. Bagaimana caranya dia membuat kopi pahit kalau harus menggunakan banyak gula?

Naruto tersenyum aneh.

"Naruto-_sama_, saya bingung."

"Shizune-_san_ bingung?"

"Yah." Shizune menganggukkannya.

"Aku juga. Hahahaha!" dan sekali lagi, pagi ini dilewati Naruto dengan cara mengusili pelayan barunya. Dengan seenaknya, dia keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Shizune yang hanya bisa mengelus dada.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning**

**segala kecacatan ada dalam fic ini. YAOI, Boyslove, cerita homo, dll**

**Bijaklah kalian memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebal. Pemuda yang tidak lama lagi akan menikah dengannya itu terus saja fokus pada pekerjaannya. Datang ke rumahnya hanya menumpang colokkan listrik dan mengabaikannya. Sasuke tampak tidak terusik, dia yang sedang duduk di atas sofa panjang dengan laptop yang terletak di atas meja. Mengetik beberapa angka rumit, lalu berpikir sesaat.

Naruto tiduran di atas pangkuannya, semakin lama, dia semakin usil menendang lengan kursi membuat kini punggungnya lah yang ada di atas paha si _raven_.

Sasuke masih fokus.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Naruto menyeracau tidak jelas, berusaha mengambil perhatian kekasihnya. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal, dia tetap tidak diacuhkan.

Akhirnya, Naruto memilih duduk di sisi si _raven_, dia menatap program rumit di laptop Uchiha bungsu dan memperhatikannya jenuh. Tidak lama kemudian, dia terlelap dengan kepala bersandar ke lengan Sasuke.

Sekitar satu setengah jam, Naruto terjaga. Dia masih dalam posisi sama. Dia mulai berpikir apa Sasuke tidak kebas karena sejak tadi Naruto menjadikan tangannya bantal. Naruto menatap kaos oblong warna biru tua yang Sasuke kenakan, kenapa bagian lengannya basah?

"_Teme_!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa bajumu basah? Ini ilerku?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, dia menoleh, mengecup surai pirang Naruto sekilas lalu kembali bekerja. Dia berkata, "Kau tidurlah lagi."

"Kau hanya tidak mau aku mengganggumu." Naruto berdecak kesal. "kalau begitu aku akan tidur lagi dan membasahi seluruh bajumu dengan ilerku." Imbuhnya jorok.

Sasuke hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

Bosan karena terus Sasuke diamkan. Naruto mengambil laptopnya sendiri yang diletakkan tepat di sisi kanan laptop Sasuke. Dia mulai mengotak-atik, membuka beberapa situs, kemudian mengklik saat ada sebuah blog yang menyediakan kuis untuk menguji seseorang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan atau tidak?

Iseng-iseng Naruto mengikuti kuis tersebut. Dia menjawab asal-asalan. Matanya membulat horror, saat hasil kuis keluar dia dinyatakan mengidap penyakit kejiwaan berbahaya yang dinamakan schizophrenia. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan kegiatan awalnya –bekerja-, dia kemudian menarik-narik tangan Sasuke meminta perhatiannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, menatapnya lembut.

"_Teme_, aku mengikuti kuis dan dinyatakan mengidap schizophrenia, kau tahu schizophrenia?" Naruto berkata panik, Sasuke masih memasang wajah santai andalannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Biasa saja." Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya.

"Sasuke, schizophrenia Itu adalah penyakit kejiwaan yang sangat berbahaya. Apa karena selama ini aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal akibat menulis, ya?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menulis."

"Tidak bisalaaaah. Sasuke kau tidak berniat membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mengidap schizophrenia."

"Sama kalau begitu." Sasuke menjawab kalem. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membuat Naruto terpaku beberapa saat, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan waswas. Masalahnya, selama ini dia sering mendengar kabar dari beberapa teman Sasuke yang mengatakan si bungsu Uchiha memiliki kebiasaan aneh.

"_Teme_. Tadi itu aku menjawab kuisnya asal-asalan. Jadi mungkin hasilnya tidak akurat. Kau tidak benar-benar mengidap penyakit itu, kan?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum usil. Mengabaikan pukulan Naruto di lengannya.

"_Teme_! Jawab yang benar."

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru tertawa sambil menggeleng tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekasihnya, hal itu jelas saja membuat Naruto semakin takut.

"_Teme_, kau mulai membuatku takut."

Tawa Sasuke semakin renyah. Dia hanya tersenyum aneh mengabaikan Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah sebal dan memeluk lutut.

**The end**

**Ini Cuma ff asal-asalan. Biar fandom SN gak mendadak sepi. Betewe, anggap aja salam pembukaan, karena besok, opposite party bakalan dimulai.**

**Tahu opposite party? Di mana para author saling bertukar konsistensi mereka dalam menulis pairing di fandom SNS. Di mana Author SN bakalan nulis NS, dan author NS bakalan nulis SN.**

**Itu artinya, besok ff NaruSasu perdana Nay bakalan muncul. Hahaha.**

**Well… diharapkan partisipasi kalian semua. Jangan ada yang down Cuma akibat ending NaruHina dan SasuSaku di canon. Apalah arti sebuah ending?**

**Karena selama 15 tahun ini, jelas hints2 SNS yang paling MK tonjolkan. Bahkan walo MK niat ngobatin hati para Fujodan pake sekuel Naruto, di mana anak Sasuke dan anak Naruto punya ketertarikan satu sama lain, Nay tau tetep banyak yang gak puas dan gak bakalan ngikutin manga barunya. Contohnya diri Nay sendiri.**

**Karena itu, diharapkan sekali para author SNS tetep semangat berpartisipasi, bagi kalian yang selama ini jadi reviewers and silent readers, ayo, coba tunjukkin eksistensi kalian dengan mendukung para author SNS biar terus bertahan walo anginnya kali ini emang bisa masuk kategori badai.**

**Salam Kizuna**

**All hail SasuNaru, long life NaruSasu**


End file.
